Te deseo
by blue-mewffin
Summary: Rivaille es un empresario, dueño de varias compañías importantes en el país, el cual oculta un oscuro secreto que está relacionado con su nuevo asistente en el trabajo, Eren. Un chico que acaba de terminar la universidad y moría por trabajar para una de las mejores editoriales de libros que podía existir en Estados Unidos. (AU/ RIREN)
1. Prólogo

**_¡Uff! Por fin pude terminar este prólogo, sí eso es lo que es, de este fic. Llevaba bastante tiempo queriéndolo terminar, pero la pereza, escuela y todo lo demás no me daban la oportunidad de hacerlo. :'C Pero bueno, espero y les guste. Ya que apenas es como una introducción a la historia y toda la cosa, o eso fue lo que traté de hacer y no lo logré, hahah. Esto no sé cuántos capítulos tenga, pero dudo que pase de tres, ya que pues no es una historia larga, creo. x'DDD_**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sí no a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo uso sus hermosos personajes para crear historias las cuales puedan agradar al lector. _

**PAREJAS: **_RivaillexEren (Riren)_

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Ninguna por ahorita._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rivaille era un hombre exitoso en el trabajo, popular, adinerado y de una clase alta en la sociedad. Era dueño de varias compañías heredadas por su familia; la más importante para él era una editorial de libros la cuál empezó él mismo al graduarse de la universidad, era una de las editoriales más famosas del país. Cada semana iba a checar que todo estuviera en orden y que las publicaciones se hayan realizado a tiempo. Así que siempre cuando él iba a supervisar, todos rápidamente ordenaban el cochinero que tenían y se ponían a trabajar hasta el cansancio. Ya que, al parecer no le gustaba el desorden ni la suciedad, podía soportar todo menos eso. Tenía su oficina impecable, no había ni siquiera una pelusa que invadiera su espacio.

Algo que le fascinaba de su empresa era su oficina, cada vez que llegaba a ella se ponía de buen humor, aunque no se le notara tanto, pero con tan sólo contestarle correctamente a sus empleados y no andar gritando a los cuatro vientos, todos sabían que estaba de buen humor o que algo bueno le había pasado, porque cuando venía de mal humor ni su misma oficina lo podía poner de buenas.

Sus demás compañías también eran supervisadas, pero como ya eran bastante populares e importantes en el país, no le ponía mucho empeño. Por eso casi nunca iba a supervisar y realmente no tenía una oficina propia en las demás. Sólo una que otra vez le decía a sus secretarias (tenía tres por tanto trabajo que tenía que supervisar) que hablaran a las demás empresas, pero como su familia también se encargaba de ellas pues no había que empeñarse tanto, pero en su editorial sí; había llevado esa compañía hasta la cima en un solo año, algo que ningún miembro de su familia había logrado jamás.

Él era muy popular entre las mujeres, aunque jamás le había atraído una, ninguna alcanzaba sus expectativas para una pareja, por eso mismo en ese momento se encontraba soltero. Tal vez en un futuro se casaría, pero vamos, él no quería nada de eso en ese momento. De sólo pensar en todos los caprichos que su esposa tendría, poco a poco sus ganas disminuían. Aunque su familia quería casarlo a la fuerza, ya que sí no tenía hijos, ¿a quién le heredaría toda su fortuna? Era en lo que menos pensaba en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era seguir con su trabajo y hacer su editorial popular por todo el mundo, no sólo en el país. Y eso que al parecer una de sus secretarias estaba enamorada de él, pero todos sabían que él jamás le prestaría atención, parecía que lo único que le importara era su trabajo y la limpieza. El nombre de esta desafortunada jovencita era Petra Ral, una joven bastante linda, que al parecer le tenía bastante aprecio y admiración a Rivaille. Muchos en la empresa chismoseaban de aquello, ¿será que la señorita Petra logre algún día estar con él? Al parecer no. Él no estaba interesado en ella ni lo iba a estar jamás, por eso se rumoreaba en las oficinas que el dichoso dueño podría ser homosexual; eso sólo era un rumor, aparte él jamás se había confesado gay ni nada por el estilo.

Era un día entre semana, Lunes para ser más precisos; el día en que tenía que levantarse más temprano que lo usual para ir a supervisar su gran empresa, _Corporal,_ la editorial más importante en el país, como ya había mencionado.

En ese momento nuestro pelinegro se encontraba dormido plácidamente en su cómoda cama tamaño _King Size, _ya que era de bastante dinero, su habitación era muy espaciosa, con muebles exportados de Europa, de los muebles más caros de tal continente, cada uno era de diseñadores bastante famosos. Su buró, el cual posaba a un lado de su cama tenía una textura lisa y era de color negro, su habitación estaba decorada al estilo moderno, ya que todo era de colores con tonalidades oscuras y alguno que otro color claro, el que más prevalecía era negro, blanco, café, gris y algunos colores como el naranja o morado. Aunque el prefería que todo fuera simple, no tanta decoración ni color, con unos simples muebles y colores no tan llamativos estaría perfecto, pero su mejor amiga se lo impidió. Ya que cuando se mudó por primera vez a ese lujoso departamento, ella le había escogido los muebles y toda la decoración que llevaría su departamento. Pero el se lo buscó por haberle dado permiso a la castaña de realizar tal acto, no se podía quejar, aparte que lo había decorado bastante bien, ya que ella había estudiado diseño de interiores, una carrera bien pagada sí la sabías realizar correctamente.

Su nombre era Hanji, ella no tenía tanto dinero como su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos dueña de alguna compañía, pero se conocían desde la secundaria, porque ella y él estudiaban juntos en la misma escuela. Ya que era muy inteligente, le habían ofrecido una beca en varias escuelas bastante caras del país, de las cuales eligió aquella. Le había llamado bastante la atención, aparte que ahí fue donde conoció a Rivaille y desde ese momento son mejores amigos, que después de la universidad, se dejaron de ver por unos meses. Trataban de verse cada semana, cuando el tanto trabajo que tenían les permitía. Aunque esa misma semana no la había podido ver, sin embargo se habían quedado de ver en la oficina del azabache para platicar un rato y después regresar con el arduo trabajo.

Un sonido bastante molesto corrompió el silencio de la habitación, ocasionando un grave quejido de parte del ojiplateado. Se levanto lentamente quedando sentado encima de su cama, apartando las sábanas de sus pies y apagando la alarma de su celular. Al prenderlo se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de la castaña. Le oprimió para checar lo que le había mandado.

**Hanji:  
**_¡Enano! Date prisa, ya estoy en tu oficina tomando un poco de café y tú no has llegado, ¿qué debo hacer mientras? Estoy aburridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Y al parecer una de tus secretarias quiere hablar contigo sobre algo importante. Uyyy, no sabía que tenías preferencias por las chicas altas. ¡HAHAHAHA!  
_Recibido: 6:05AM, Ene 13

Llevó su mano al arco de su nariz, frotándolo algo irritado. -¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa cuatro ojos…?- susurró poniéndose de pie de la cama dejando el celular encima del buró. No pensaba responderle, aparte que el no era de los que respondían los mensajes porque sí, el prefería leerlos y luego hablar en persona, le parecía más adecuado.

Se dirigió a la puerta que daba al baño, agarrando la perilla y abriéndola. Al abrir se miró al espejo mientras se deshacía de la pijama que llevaba puesta, para que al terminar cerrara la puerta; abrió la llave del agua caliente, sinceramente odiaba bañarse con agua fría, era algo que le molestaba bastante. Le gustaba sentir el agua caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo, así disfrutaba más los baños.

Observaba el agua mientras caía, muchos pensamientos recorrían su mente, como el porqué su secretaria quisiera hablar de algo importante con él. La verdad no le importaba mucho, tal vez debía ser algo sin tanta importancia como Hanji creía que fuera.

Al sentir un poco de vapor proveniente de la regadera, abrió un poquito la llave del agua fría para que no estuviera tan caliente y así poderse meter a gusto. Puso su mano para sentir el agua cayendo y checar que estuviera a buena temperatura para que ya por fin se metiera.

Sintió como el agua caía en su cabeza y de ahí recorriendo todo su desnudo cuerpo, era una deliciosa sensación, así se sentía más limpio, sabía que al bañarse todo su cuerpo se limpiaría de toda la suciedad del aire y todo lo demás que pudiera lograr ensuciarlo. Tomó el champú colocándoselo en sus negros cabellos y sobándose la cabeza con delicadeza, al enjuagarse el champú, tomó el jabón de cuerpo y se lo frotó todo detenidamente y cuidadosamente, no iba a dejar que nada de mugre invadiera su valioso cuerpo.

Terminó y cerró las dos llaves de agua, para así abrir el portón de la regadera y salir tomando su toalla y secando cada parte de su cuerpo. Agarró una de sus batas, la cual era negra y se la puso encima para salir y cambiarse.

Ya estando fuera del baño, fue hacía su closet a elegir la ropa que llevaría ese día, por lo que eligió una camisa blanca de botones con un saco color negro, unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Tenía que presentarse correctamente al trabajo, no llevar cualquier tontería que se encontrara en el closet.

Se colocó la camisa, abrochando los botones uno por uno y acomodándose las mangas, luego se colocó los pantalones y se fajó, para después abrocharse el cinturón.

Agarró uno de sus cientos relojes de uno de sus cajones y se lo sujetó a la muñeca, no tan apretado ni tan flojo, una medida donde se le hiciera cómodo traerlo puesto y lucirlo sin ninguna preocupación.

Tomó su celular y cartera, para después salir de su habitación, bajando unas pocas escaleras, ya que su departamento era de esos lujosos que tenían unas pequeñas escaleras que daban hacía la habitación principal. Se encaminó hacía la cocina y ya estando ahí se preparó un delicioso café, lo degustó lentamente y al terminar, dejó la taza en el fregadero para que la sirvienta que fuera a limpiar esa tarde, se encargara de lavarlo.

Salió del apartamento agarrando las llaves de este y de su coche y se marchó hacía afuera.

Abrió los seguros de su coche oprimiendo uno de los botones que tenía la llave consigo y entró al coche. Arrancó y se dirigió al edificio donde su mejor amiga lo esperaba.

Al llegar saludó amargamente a todos los empleados del lugar que se le cruzará enfrente, necesitaba tener una buena imagen como dueño de la editorial. Subió hacía su oficina y al llegar entró.

-Oh si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- la morocha yacía sentada en la silla del azabache con los pies arriba de su escritorio y al parecer hablando sola. -¡No claro que no! Yo quiero ver que las publicaciones estén perfectamente listas el día de entrega, ¿de acuerdo? ¡HAHAHAH!- se empezó a reír fuertemente y prosiguió imitando a Rivaille. –Cerdos de mierda, ¡¿cómo se atreven?! Y todavía que les pago… ¡Que se vayan a joder a….- en eso la castaña se dio cuenta de la figura de baja estatura y de cabello negro observándola detenidamente y con una cara asesina, se notaba que en cualquier momento podría asesinarla, pero la reacción de la otra fue sólo reírse a carcajadas. -¿Te gusto mi imitación? ¡Igualito! Hahaha.-

-Tsk. No, ahora quítate de mi asiento, imbécil.- dijo el azabache mirándola muy molesto cruzando los brazos.

-Owww, siempre tan cariñoso. Está bien.- se puso de pie y se sentó en una de las sillas que se posaban al frente del escritorio del pelinegro. -¿Y ya hablaste con tu secretaria? Se veía algo preocupada….-

-No, no he hablado con ella. La verdad no me interesa no debe ser algo importante de todas formas.- dijo sin ninguna preocupación sentándose en su silla y organizando algunos papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio.

-Hey, vamos. Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, ¿qué tal sí se te va a declarar? No sería algo genial, tal vez y así ya te consigas una novia. No queremos que mueras virgen, ¿verdad?- se echó a reír al terminar esas palabras sin parar.

-Ya cállate, no me dejas trabajar como se debe.- dijo leyendo los papeles detenidamente.

-Pero vine para que platiquemos, hace una semana y media que no te veo. ¡Tengo mucho que contarte!- mencionó emocionada.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo qué?- dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-Rivaille.- sonrió la castaña. –Me voy a casar la próxima semana. Sólo quería avisarte para que me desees lo mejor y pues tú sabes que estás invitado a la boda.-

Despegó la mirada para ver a su amiga con una sonrisa imperceptible. –Me alegro. Por fin te animaste a casarte, espero y ahora ya no me molestes tanto.-

-Hahaha, eso lo seguiré haciendo.- sonrió y se puso de pie. –Bueno, me retiro. Tengo varias cosas qué hacer.- se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola. –Adiós, nos vemos otro día que no estés tan ocupado.- se despidió con la diestra y cerró la puerta.

-Vaya mujer.- se quejó el ojiplateado. Prendió la computadora para checar sus correos y en eso escuchó la puerta tocar. –Adelante.-

Se abrió la puerta y resultaba ser que era una de sus secretarias, que entró suspirando. –Rivaille, necesito hablar con usted.- lo miró fijamente.

-Te escucho.- la miró detenidamente con sus afilados orbes plateados.

-Verá…. Renuncio.- agachó la mirada.

-Bien. No te detendré ni nada, de todas formas es tu decisión. No me tienes qué explicar el porqué, está bien.- volvió a mirar hacía el monitor de la computadora como sí nada.

-Gracias.- sonrió delicadamente. –Ah, por cierto. Mi vecino al parecer busca trabajo, le dije que estaba a punto de renunciar. Y pues le recomendé este trabajo, ya que la verdad, disfruté mucho al estar trabajando con usted y se lo agradezco mucho. Es un buen chico mi vecino, así que por favor acéptelo, acaba de terminar la universidad y necesita un trabajo con el cual se pueda sostener.. Y al parecer a él le encantan los libros, siempre se la pasa en la biblioteca, heh. Bueno eso era todo, me despido. Iré recogiendo mis cosas.- se retiró y cerró la puerta.

Rivaille se quedó en silencio todo ese tiempo leyendo sus correos.

-Tch. Se van como sí nada, bien no me importa. Sólo espero que ese mocoso trabaje bien.- apagó la PC para seguir con el papeleo.

Pasaron las horas y ya casi era hora para que todos los empleados se fueran a sus casas, así que el pelinegro se retiró de su oficina, cerrando la puerta y bajando por el elevador dirigiéndose al estacionamiento para que de ahí suba a su coche y se retiré, mañana también se tendría que levantar temprano e ir a trabajar.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue bañarse nuevamente para después sólo recostarse, en la cama con sólo una bata color negra encima; pensaba pasar la noche de esa manera, la verdad no le incomodaba mucho dormir sin nada más que una simple bata.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó un sonido, el cual provenía de su celular. Era un mensaje de Petra, pero ¿qué hacía Petra mandándole mensajes tan tarde? Tal vez era algo relacionado al trabajo, eso fue lo primero que pensó, por eso mismo prefirió olvidarse del trabajo por un momento y prender el aire acondicionado para luego recostarse en su cama y por fin descansar de un largo día lleno de noticias extrañas. Era algo temprano para él, ya que usualmente se acostaba a las 12PM o a las 11PM, pero ese día no. Tenía migraña hasta morir, y realmente no sabía porqué, lo único que le interesaba era dormir para que así tenga que olvidarse de todo y poder descansar como es debido. Mañana iba a ser otro día largo, aparte que vendría el chico ese que había mencionado su secretaria, la cual renunció, para una entrevista de trabajo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que se fijaría de él, es que al menos tenga noción de su trabajo y que lo haga de acuerdo a sus expectativas.

Se despertó temprano, como todos los días. Realizó la misma rutina: Ducharse, vestirse, desayunar y retirarse al trabajo. Esa era su rutina entre semana, para el era algo muy repetitivo y cansado, pero no había de otra. Tenía que asistir a toda costa, para eso era el dueño de la empresa.

Ya llegando al edificio y encaminándose a su oficina, recordó el mensaje de Petra que había recibido la noche anterior. Ya que no se había tomado la molestia de leerlo el mismo día que fue recibido, tomó el celular subiendo por el ascensor y oprimió el icono de _Mensaje_ y lo leyó en voz baja.

**Petra**

_Señor, mañana llegaré un poco tarde. Tengo unas cositas que hacer, ¿está bien….? Lo siento sí esto le causa problemas, pero es que es muy importante…_

Recibido: 11:23PM, Ene 13

-Vaya….- dijo mirando sin importancia el celular, guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo del pantalón. Él ya sabía, desde que recibió ese mensaje que era algo relacionado al trabajo. No era nada lo cual tuviera que alardearse o algo así.

Llegó a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio para empezar con su rutina de trabajo.

Cuando en eso escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, ese sonido realmente lo irritaba, pero trataba de disimularlo un poco. –Adelante.- dijo con un tono medio molesto, ese día venía algo cansado y no tenía idea del porqué, sólo sabía que estaba un poco de mal humor, lo que ocasionaba el cansancio.

-Señor, vino un chico preguntando por usted. Dice tener una entrevista de trabajo.- dijo uno de los empleados de Rivaille de nombre Eld.

-Dile que entre.-

En eso un chico castaño, ojos aquamarina, alto, esbelto, con un tono de piel entre blanquecino pero bronceado, una sonrisa que podría cautivar a miles de personas, con un uniforme no tan impecable, pero parecía que iba con su estilo entró por la puerta. –Con permiso.- se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras que Rivaille sólo lo observaba detenidamente con sus orbes abiertos como plato y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el cual no era de vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era un rubor de haber visto a alguien extremadamente lindo. No podía creer que por primera vez alguien le atrajera físicamente a simple vista y eso que nunca pensó que fuera un hombre el que lo hiciera sentir así.

Su corazón latía bastante rápido nervioso por hablar con el castaño, su boba sonrisa lo hacía ver bastante tierno, aunque parecía un poco torpe, pero el azabache no podía soportar tanta lindura que contenía ese muchacho. Podía decirse que ese fue amor a primera vista.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_**Lo dejé como en suspenso o algo así. Ptfff, lo siento es que era sólo la introducción y así.**_

**_Pero, díganme. ¿Le sigo? ¿Lo dejo? ¿Lo mando al diablo? :'DD _**

**_Es que no sé, porque sí la verdad no es buena idea o la historia es una popo de hormiga pues no vale la pena seguirle. :C Y pues a mí sólo se me vino esa idea rara de que Rivaille sea un jefe acosador y y así(?)_**

**_Hahah, bueno espero y les haya parecido interesante y así. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, sí es que me animo…_**

**_Sí tienen alguna critica constructiva o sugerencia que me puedan dar o qué les pareció la intro, me encantaría que me lo comentaran. :'33_**

**_Byee~! Mikuri fuera! _**


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo uso sus hermosos personajes para crear historias las cuales puedan agradar al lector._

**PAREJAS: **_RivaillexEren (Riren) AnniexEren (light, no soy muy fan de esta pareja. Pero no podía pensar en alguien más para ser la novia de Eren, sorry por las que no les guste, pero sólo es de relleno y así)._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Ninguna por ahorita._

**Bueno, ahora sí. Espero y la disfruten. C:**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_''¿Qué es lo que me pasa?''_

-Buenos días, señor. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y vine para una entrevista de trabajo, mucho gusto.- el joven le extendió la mano al azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En cambio, él sólo permaneció en silencio observándolo detenidamente, y posteriormente se puso de pie, aceptando así el estrechamiento de manos que el castaño le ofrecía.

Al sentir su cálida mano estrecharse con la suya, sintió que se moría lentamente, no quería soltarla, pero lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo. No podía darse el lujo de una mala impresión. –Mucho gusto, el mío es Levi Rivaille.- dijo soltando la mano del ojiverde y sentándose nuevamente en su asiento, al igual que el joven.

-¡Oh! ¿Francés, no es así?- preguntó con frenesí, no dejaba de sonreír por alguna razón, tal vez era porque sería el primer trabajo de tiempo completo que tendría. Sí, de adolescente había trabajado en tiendas, supermercados y cosas similares para ayudar a su madre a pagar algunas deudas; pero nunca había trabajado en ese tipo de empleos y mucho menos en una editorial, esa era el porqué de su entusiasmo.

El pelinegro tomó un sorbo del café que se posaba encima de su escritorio asintiendo levemente su cabeza, dejó la taza y dirigió sus ojos al castaño. –Bien, necesito que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas para ver si sí eres apto para este trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?- el alemán asintió con la cabeza.

Recargó el codo en su escritorio, recargando así mismo su mentón en la diestra. -¿Tienes novia?- dijo seriamente y mirándolo fijamente.

Él joven se quedó mirándolo algo confundido. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta de repente? ¿Eso tenía algo que ver con el trabajo? –Uhm, ¿tiene algo que ver eso con el trabajo? Yo pienso que es algo un tanto personal…-

-Sólo responde.- le ordenó.

-S-Si.- se puso algo nervioso, lo que había tratado de evitar desde que entró a esa oficina, pero al parecer al hablar con alguien como Rivaille era imposible no serlo. Trató de esconder su nerviosismo cambiando de tema, por lo que solo tragó algo de saliva y comenzó a hablar. -¿Sabe? Siempre quise trabajar en una de sus empresas, y como ésta es una de las mejores y más populares, es en la que siempre tuve esperanzas de poder trabajar. Y mire, estoy en una entrevista de trabajo para trabajar para el dueño mismo, ¿no es eso algo irónico?-

El azabache sólo ignoraba lo que el alemán le decía, en ese momento tenía otras cosas mejor que hacer como pensar en el nombre, dirección, apellidos, todo lo que pudiera saber de esa zorra que le impedía tener a ese joven que había logrado cautivarlo desde que entró a su oficina. Quería preguntarle toda clase de preguntas acerca de él, pero sabía que sonaría mal, se tenía que contener, o sino el chico jamás quisiera trabajar siendo su asistente. Ignoró sus palabras de halago y desvió la mirada. -¿Cuál es tu edad?-

-Veinticuatro años.- el ojiverde lo miró con una sonrisa algo imperceptible.

-¿Has trabajado de asistente antes?-

-No, señor.- dijo agachando la cabeza de decepción, tal vez y ahora ya no lo aceptaría. No tenía ninguna experiencia, pero no era su culpa, simplemente no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la madurez para ese tipo de trabajo.

El ojiplateado se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego llevó su mirada al chico que se posaba frente a él, suspirando. –Todavía no te he dicho nada. Solo unas preguntas más y veré si sí eres apto para el trabajo.- tomó otro sorbo de su café y luego lo dejo de nuevo en su escritorio para continuar hablando. -¿Has tenido jefes estrictos?-

-Uhm, sí. Creo…- dijo dudando un poco. -¿Por qué esa pregunta?-

-Pues verás, muchos me dicen que soy la clase de jefe que todo mundo odia, pero a la vez le tiene respeto. Debo admitir que soy algo estricto. Me gusta mucho que mi oficina esté limpia, no, mejor dicho que TODO el edificio lo esté. Así que si encuentro algo de asquerosa suciedad en tu escritorio alguna vez, verás al diablo mismo, ¿entiendes?- lo miró con una mirada asesina que le provocó un poco de escalofríos al joven.

-¡Sí! Sí entiendo.- dijo firmemente.

–Bien, estás contratado. Solo necesito que me llenes este formulario y listo...- se separó un poco del escritorio junto con la silla, arrastrándola. Empezó a buscar por los cajones del escritorio el formulario que le entregaría. –Aquí está, toma.-

Mientras, el chico sólo se le quedó mirando con sus enormes orbes verdes. Estaba atónito, sorprendido, emocionado, muchos sentimientos en un momento. No sabía porqué estaba tan feliz de trabajar ahí, pero algo le decía que era su futuro, que necesitaba a toda costa trabajar en esa editorial. -¡Gracias!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tomó el formulario y lo guardó en su pequeño maletín.

-Mañana será tu primer día aquí, llegas temprano. La hora de entrada es a las 7:00 AM y tienes que traer tus papeles y tu formulario, sino cumples con las tres cosas que acabo de mencionar te irá muy mal, ¿entendiste mocoso?-

El castaño ignoró completamente el nuevo apodo que el hombre le había puesto, él sólo se concentró en tratar de no olvidarse de ninguna de las cosas que mencionó anteriormente, quería quedar bien con él. -¡Si! Llegaré lo más temprano posible.- dijo levantándose de su asiento, extendiéndole la mano al azabache. –Fue un gusto conocerlo.- el azabache aceptó el apretón de manos sin pararse de su asiento, así otra vez sintiendo el mismo sentimiento que lo rodeaba desde el momento en que ese chico había entrado a la oficina.

El castaño hizo un pequeño movimiento de mano en señal de adiós, agarrando la perilla de la puerta y luego cerrándola.

El pelinegro sólo observaba como este se iba, sabía que volvería, pero algo dentro de él dolía, como si hubiera dejado ir algo muy importante para él. ¡Vamos! Él sabía que regresaría, pero al parecer quería conocerlo más. No le bastó una simple ''entrevista'', quería conocerlo a fondo, quería saber todo acerca de él.

Al principio no quería aceptar que se había enamorado a primera vista de ese muchacho. Ni siquiera lo conocía bien y ya sentía que lo necesitaba tener en sus brazos, besarlo, protegerlo, hacerle el amor, varios sentimientos en uno. Pero al parecer tenía rivalidad, ¿quién era esa perra que podía tenerlo en sus brazos, besarlo, hacer todo lo que Rivaille no podría hacer nunca? Estaba furioso, indignado.

Suspiró.

Se levantó de su asiento mirando hacía los enormes vidrios que tenía a un costado, esas ventanas daban a la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, todos los grandes y modernos edificios. La mejor vista desde ahí era contemplada al anochecer, ya que todas las luces de las casas, edificios, anuncios, etc. brillaban con resplandor desde su oficina. Pero claro que él tenía cosas mejores qué hacer en ese momento, solo que quería calmarse un poco y relajarse. Estaba muy acelerado, no dejaba de pensar en ese torpe mocoso. Jamás había sentido algo así, bueno sí, pero ya habían pasado varios años desde ese entonces cuando asistía a la secundaria.

Tenía la necesidad de hablarle a su mejor amiga y discutir sobre ello, sabía que ella era buena en esos términos, podía darle consejos o algo parecido, aparte que necesitaba desahogarse a toda costa o terminaría matando a alguien del edificio. Sin embargo, su orgullo se lo impedía. ¿Pedirle consejos a esa cuatro ojos en un tema tan profundo como ese? No podría haber caído tan bajo…

-Estúpido niño. ¿Por qué debes ser tan jodidamente lindo?- dijo en un susurro molesto.

Recogió su escritorio limpiándolo bien, tenía pensado regresar en ese momento a su casa y pensar un poco más las cosas sin que nadie lo molestara. También quería descansar un poco, la cabeza le estallaba e insistía en que le vendría bien una buena siesta.

Al terminar de alzar sus pertenencias y guardar lo necesario en su maletín, se dirigió hacía la puerta, saliendo así y yendo a checar donde estaban Petra y Christa(la otra secretaria de este dichoso hombre), que era una pequeña oficina justo en frente de la suya, jamás le gustó la idea de que las secretarias compartieran oficina con él, así que pensó que así estaría mejor.

Abrió la puerta de esta.

-Petra, Christa, ya me retiro. Tengo algo de migraña y estoy un poco cansado, ahí ustedes por favor encárguense del resto.- dijo sobándose la frente.

-¡Claro, señor!- dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba por retirarse, pero en eso recordó al joven castaño y volvió a la puerta. –Ah, se me olvidaba. Mañana vendrá un chico nuevo, el cual trabajará con ustedes como mi nuevo asistente, ¿está bien? No importa si lo quieren tratar mal o bien, la verdad me da igual. Bueno, me retiro. No se olviden de llegar temprano mañana.-

-¡Oh! Sí… Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde hoy. Tal vez ni se dio cuenta de que llegué tarde por la entrevista que tuvo con ese muchacho, pero quería pedirle disculpas antes de que se fuera…- la pelirroja agachó su cabeza suspirando.

-Petra… Ya, está bien. No importa, ya sabes que cuando no contesto los mensajes es porque estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el mensaje…- dijo un poco irritado retirándose ahora sí. –Hasta mañana.-

Trató de evitar cualquier tipo de platica de camino hacía su coche, realmente no tenía ganas de estar hablando, de negocios ni mucho menos. Recibió varias llamadas, tal vez era Hanji o alguien queriéndole hablar por algo del trabajo, pero él simplemente las ignoraba. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su manejo y en pensar en aquel hermoso chico de orbes entre verdes y azules, un tipo aguamarina que no se podía reemplazar. La chica que lo tenía como novio debía ser bastante afortunada…

/

/

/

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento prendiendo el televisor. Observó atentamente cambiándole de canal uno por uno, buscando a ver si encontraba algún programa o película que fuera de su agrado. Pero al parecer no había nada a esas horas, aparte que recordó porque se había salido de su trabajo, no había sido para holgazanear viendo la televisión. Se había salido para descansar un poco, ya que le dolía mucho la cabeza, también así pensaría mejor las cosas y olvidaría a ese chico.

Antes de subirse se percató de que faltaba la presencia de su sirvienta en el apartamento, a la desgraciada se le había ocurrido faltar cuando más la necesitaba, tal vez después de esto iba a recibir un castigo o se lo descontaría de su sueldo.

Subió unas cuantas escaleras hasta toparse con un cuadro que tenía colgado ahí en la pared, lo observó detenidamente y recordó que lo había pintado Hanji de regalo para él por el éxito de su empresa. Ese cuadro le traía varios recuerdos…

Suspiró y así se dirigió a su habitación, checó que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, por si en la mañana se le había olvidado apagar algunas, se dio cuenta que todo estaba apagado y fue hacía su buró tomando el control remoto del aire acondicionado para así prenderlo y que el cuarto se enfriará. Se sentó en su cama quitándose todo lo que le pudiera molestar para tomar su siesta, como el reloj, el saco, los pantalones, los zapatos, etc…

Después de quitarse todo, excepto su ropa interior, decidió recostarse cubriéndose con las sábanas y acurrucándose.

Se quedó dormido después de unos cuantos minutos cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, soñando que estaba en una habitación completamente negra y que habían varias personas alrededor suyo, pero sólo una persona reconoció. Se trataba de ese muchacho que había robado su corazón con tan sólo haberle visto a primera vista y hablado con él unos minutos. No sé lo podía creer, ¿qué hacía ese chico ahí? Tal vez si le preguntaba podría ser que le contestara y dijera que pasaba y qué andaba haciendo ahí en su sueño.

Se acercó a él.

-Hey.- dijo firmemente mirándolo.

Él chico sólo seguía en su rollo mirando hacía otra parte ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Hey!- dijo en un tono más fuerte pateando al ojiverde.

-Oh, ¡lo siento, señor! No lo había visto…- se disculpó el menor ante su mal comportamiento.

-Está bien… Sólo vine a preguntarte algo, ¿qué haces aquí en mi sueño?- se molestó un poco.

-Sólo vine a decirle algo también… O eso es lo que creo..- sonrió mirándolo, en eso la imagen del chico empezó a distorsionarse, se veía algo terrorífico, el azabache sólo se le quedaba mirando atónito sin saber qué hacer sólo quería despertar de ese sueño lo más pronto posible. –JaMASsss trRABAJERÉ Con UstEd… JAMQBAas eSTdre COHN Uvbgtec jhbfohbndUIOGBUI.- la voz del castaño se empezó a distorsionar a un punto que era demasiado perturbante y horrible.

El ojiplateado empezó a retroceder un poco lentamente mirando al chico de su sueño con extrañeza, esa imagen le parecía algo perturbadora, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era despertar de esa terrible pesadilla. Así que justo cuando el joven empezó a distorsionarse aún más el pelinegro despertó de ese espantoso sueño de golpe, jadeando un poco y posando su mano en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! Me estoy volviendo loco…- dijo mirando las sábanas. –Me estoy volviendo loco…-

Se destapó y miró hacía el techo reposando su muñeca en su frente. Ese chico le estaba trayendo varios problemas, simplemente no se lo podía sacar de la mente, era algo doloroso y asqueroso ese sentimiento el cual estaba experimentando en ese momento. Tal vez el destino le trataba de decir algo… Tal vez y sólo quería decirle que tenía que luchar por ese joven, que no lo dejara ir a como de lugar.

-Eren.. Jaeger, ¿eh?- pronunció su nombre lentamente y sonriendo de lado.

/

/

/

A la mañana siguiente se despertó como usualmente lo hacía, pero por alguna razón, después de todo lo que había soñado y había pasado el día anterior, se sentía muy bien. Estaba emocionado, aunque en verdad no lo demostrara para nada; lo estaba porque sabía que sería el primer día de trabajo de ese lindo castaño y tal vez viéndolo por segunda vez se percataría que todo había sido un mal sueño y que no sentía nada por ese muchacho, o tan sólo quería verlo de nuevo.

Ya listo; checó su reloj y se percató de la hora, eran las 6:58 AM. Estaba a dos minutos de llegar tarde, como jefe no podía permitir eso, así que trató de apresurarse lo más rápido posible para ya llegar. Aunque muchos le decían que no necesitaba llegar temprano ya que él era el jefe, no le importaba. Le gustaba tener buenas disciplinas y llegar temprano a su trabajo, como a las reuniones y cosas de ese estilo.

No se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdió mientras se alistaba, ¿desde cuándo el tiempo pasaba tan rápido? Casi siempre sentía que el tiempo pasaba lento, a veces hasta observaba el reloj pasar las horas, pero esta vez algo lo atrasó, tal vez habían sido todos los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Se apresuró y salió de su apartamento.

Llegando subió por las escaleras del edificio apresuradamente y se adentró a su oficina. Dejó sus pertenencias a un lado de su silla y encima de su escritorio y salió de ahí al ver si el chico ya había llegado, pero no. Lo único que veía eran caras de gente que no le atraía para nada; pensó que tal vez estaría en la oficina con las otras dos chicas, Petra y Christa. Sólo logró ver a las dos trabajando.

-Buenos días, señor.- pronunciaron las dos chicas que yacían en ese cuarto.

-Buenos días. ¿Saben si el chico nuevo ya llegó?- preguntó checando su reloj.

-No, no lo creo.- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hemos visto. Tal vez y se quedó dormido o algo parecido.- se rió suavemente la rubia.

No lo podía creer, ese chico se las iba a ver con el mismísimo Rivaille. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, excepto la suciedad, las personas irritables y la irresponsabilidad. ¿Su primer día de trabajo y llegando tarde? Eso era imperdonable… Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez se apiadaría del alemán por ésta ocasión.

-Gracias.- se retiró de ahí.

Dio una vuelta por el edificio checando que cada empleado estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo. Y sí que lo hacían bien, no había desorden, todos trabajaban; era una de las pocas veces que los veía trabajar de esa forma, como dueño de la editorial se sentía orgulloso. Aunque no siempre se podía decir eso, ya que cuando se atrasaban en alguna impresión o en algo más, el azabache se ponía furioso y empezaba a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Regresaba a su oficina cuando notó la presencia del joven alemán hablando con Petra, se le acercó y con una revista enrollada le pegó fuerte en la cabeza. -¡¿Qué son estas horas para llegar?!- el pelinegro le gritó ocasionando que todos voltearan a ver la escena.

El castaño se sobó la cabeza haciendo puchero. –Ouch…-

-¡Responde!- le ordenó firmemente.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Me quedé dormido y mi alarma no funciona…- agachó la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con el hombre, en verdad era intimidante cuando lo hacían enojar. Aparte que la mañana anterior había prometido llegar temprano, pero lamentablemente no cumplió esa promesa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, era un silencio realmente incómodo. El chico quería romper ese silencio, pero en verdad no tenía nada bueno qué decir.

-_Es mejor que me quede en silencio…-_ pensó.

Suspiró el hombre de orbes plateados, tratando de romper el silencio que había entre ambos. En eso recordó lo que había soñado ayer, cuando lo miró fijamente. Esa imagen perturbadora que le causaba escalofríos… Trató de olvidarla y concentrarse mejor en continuar el regaño del chico. –Bien, te perdonaré esta vez. Pero no habrá otra ocasión, ¿entendido?- lo miró fríamente con sus afilados orbes.

-¡S-Si, entendido!- se paró derecho.

-Muy bien, ahora ve por tus cosas. Tú trabajarás en mi oficina.- se cruzó de brazos. La pelirroja sólo escuchaba atentamente su conversación, se había deprimido un poco, ya que ella no podía trabajar en la oficina del azabache. Era lo que siempre había anhelado, trabajar en la misma oficina que la persona que amaba. Tal vez y así podía verlo mientras trabajaba; de sólo pensarlo se ruborizó un poco, pero luego volvió a recordar que ella no sería la que estuviera ahí, sino ese chico nuevo. No le traía rencor ni nada de eso, sólo desearía haber estado en su lugar.

El ojiverde fue corriendo por sus cosas, que había dejado en la oficina de las dos chicas, y regresó con todas ellas cargando. –Listo.- dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacía la oficina del pelinegro. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y unos hombres trajeron un escritorio y lo pusieron justo a unos metros del de Rivaille. Empezó a acomodar sus cosas encima del escritorio, abriendo los cajones y metiendo algunos papeles y varias cosas. –Mi propio escritorio…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Trajiste el formulario y tus papeles?- preguntó el pelinegro recargándose en el costado de la puerta.

-Oh.. lo olvidaba.- empezó a buscar lo que le pedía su jefe en su pequeño maletín, después de explorar un poco encontró lo que buscaba y le extendió la mano con el formulario y algunos papeles al ojiplateado. –Aquí está.-

Lo tomó y se quedó leyéndolo durante unos minutos. -Bien. Lo primero que harás trabajando aquí es ordenarme por orden alfabético esos documentos.- señaló con el índice a una esquina donde estaban guardado varios documentos, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que los ordenó.

-Está bien.- se encaminó hacía esa esquina. Movió las cajas y empezó a sacar los documentos de montón a montón, poniéndolos a un costado suyo.

El francés sólo lo observaba detenidamente, hasta que decidió dejar de mirarlo por un tiempo e irse a trabajar él igual. Se sentó y agarró unos papeles que andaba checando la mañana anterior, pero que no pudo terminar gracias a su horrible migraña.

Miró de reojo al castaño, el cual se veía muy concentrado en su trabajo. Se veía muy lindo así, le daba un toque de responsable o disciplinado, pero justo en ese momento el celular de éste joven comenzó a sonar, el chico tomó su celular el cual tenía en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, mirando la pantalla de este para ver quién se trataba. ¡Oh! Era su novia… ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que contestarle… ¿Qué tal si era una emergencia? Quien sabe… como era ella tal vez sólo se trataba de algo insignificante, pero para ella muy significativo.

-Disculpe..- salió como un rayo veloz de la oficina tomando la llamada.

_*¿Bueno?_

_*Hey, Eren. ¿Podría ser que hoy vayamos a comer en vez de mañana? El trabajo no me dejará sino._

_*Claro que sí, amor. Sólo te paso a recoger después del trabajo y nos vamos a alistar a la casa, si quieres._

_*Sí, está bien. Yo te espero aquí entonces. ¿A qué hora sales?_

_*Uhmm… A las 2:30 creo…_

_*Bien, cualquier cosa me envías un mensaje o algo. Ya te dejo trabajar, bye._

_*Bye, te amo. _

_*Yo igual._

Colgó y luego se guardó nuevamente el celular en su bolsillo trasero. Y entró a la oficina, ignorando que recargado en la pared estaba el azabache, él sólo siguió su camino hasta la pila de documentos que yacía ahí en el suelo. Sólo una cosa se pasó por la mente del francés, _su novia. _Sabía perfectamente que con quien estaba hablando ese muchacho unos minutos antes era su novia, y eso le dolía en el fondo. Porque ese día se había dado cuenta que no era mentira, que el sentimiento que había sentido desde la primera vez que lo vio seguía ahí rondando.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente… Tú serás mío.- susurró para si mismo sonriendo de lado.

**_Continuará…._**

* * *

**¡Yaaaaay! Por fin lo terminé después de una semana entera de estar diciendo '****_'Ahorita escribo'' ''Al rato, después de dormir un poco'' _****(?) Y así me la pasé toda una semana tratando de escribir este capítulo. :'D Hahahah…. Bueno, espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo(o algo así). **

**Y pues todavía no quiero poner quién es la novia de Eren pues porque o sino no tiene chiste. Así que ya en el próximo capítulo pondré quien es y todo. uwu **

**Si les pareció algo improvisado o que no narro bien, lo siento. QAQ Estos días no me he sentido muy bien físicamente… Y pues también he estado algo estresada y cansada por la escuela. :I **

**Bueno, uhmm espero y les haya gustado y todo eso, esperen el próximo capítulo y así.**

**Mikuri is out~!**


End file.
